


I Slept with Wally West and All I Got Was His Stupid Jacket

by Egg24



Series: Explore [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I think I'm funny, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Wall Sex, door sex??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: "Be honest, was my performance good?" He asked before she entered her room."Was me throwing myself at you not a sufficient review," she asked sarcastically.





	I Slept with Wally West and All I Got Was His Stupid Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to be cool and creative with the title, can you tell?

The zeta announced Artemis's arrival to the cave. It was mandatory team hangout and Wally had the perfect suggestion of coming to see him and his garage band perform at a gig.

Most responses had been about them not knowing about his band.

"It's not a huge thing, just something I do for fun," the speedster brushed it off. "It also impresses the ladies," he winked in her direction for that.

"I'll come as long as I get to see Kid Idiot crash and burn!" Artemis announced earning an elbow in the side from M'gann.

Now she was there and wearing a too tight band tank and heeled boots she'd convinced herself weren't a bad idea.

"Artemis, you're here!" M'gann asked, Artemis smiled at her excitement. "It's my first real high school party! I'm so excited!"

The gig was being played at some high school party that smelled of desperation and stale alcohol. Artemis began to regret coming, this whole situation read bad idea.

"I'm going to mingle!" M'gann hopped off with Conner in tow, the others in the group somehow got away from her and she was left alone in the middle of the party. Now she was really regretting coming.

The archer located a stage set up in the back yard and caught sight of copper red hair. Artemis parted her way through the grinding teenagers and dodged alcohol being spilled from red cups.

"Baywatch," she called once she got in ear shot.

"Artemis? I didn't expect you to actually come," Wally was helping three other guys set up the stage.

"Well I'm here," she said lamely.

"Anything I can help you with then?"

"No," she lied. Artemis didn't want to admit she felt alone at this party and that the team ditched her. The corner of Wally's mouth turned up slightly in a knowing smile and she sighed. "The team ditched me and I don't know anyone else here."

"You can hang with me, as long as you don't mind sitting around while I set up." Wally chuckled, she sat on the edge of the stage chatting and occasionally bickering with him.

"I'm going to get a drink," she announced.

"Get me a bottle of water?"

"That wasn't me offering I was just telling you," she let her mouth turn up into a smile.

"Can you please get me a bottle of water?" He sighed giving her a look of exasperation.

"We'll see," the blonde shrugged and disappeared into the house to get a drink. She returned with a cup of flat beer for her and water for him, only to see Wally being bombarded with twittering girls.

"Ladies I've told you, I'm not interested." Not interested? Since when was Wally West not interested in girls who were more than willing?

"Come on, there's nothing we can do to change your mind?" A particularly whiny sounding girl asked taking a step closer to him.

"Wally," she announced as she came forward.

"Artemis babe," he slid a hand around her waist. If it weren't for the situation she'd punch him square in the face. Her presence was enough to send the girls packing.

"Okay let go now," she said pushing his arm off of her.

"Thanks for saving me," he smirked.

"Saving you? Who are you and what have you done with Wally West?"

"What do you mean?" He was so dumb, so blissfully dumb and smiling at her sweetly.

"You're a known skirt chasing flirt, those girls wanted you, what gives?" Artemis was genuinely confused and needed answers asap.

"Performance is starting soon, might want to find the others." Instead of giving her answers he walked away leaving her with racing thoughts and a feeling in her chest.

Artemis located the others just in time for Wally to start. She had to admit he did well as front man, she found herself loosening up and swaying with the music. One part of the set he ended up locking eyes with her and sending a wink her way.

Suddenly it hit her all at once, god he looked so hot up there. He wore a white t-shirt and simple jeans and a jacket. The way he moved was making him sweat and the shirt was starting to cling to his body his hair getting more and more wild with every song. When he took his jacket off and tossed it aside she felt a rush of heat on her skin.

The set had ended and he bid the audience goodnight, Artemis needed him and she needed him that exact second before she exploded.

"How'd I do guys?" Wally approached them and received warm praise and a hug from M'gann. Artemis couldn't answer, it felt like she couldn't breathe, god how did he have such an effect on her?

"I'm getting a drink," she said rushing to get to the house.

Artemis chugged water and tried to cool her face, she could feel that her cheeks were red. Her eyes caught Wally scanning the crowd and she turned quickly hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hey babe, never got a review on my performance." He said from behind her, his breath ghosted her neck and she had to resist the urge to moan out loud.

"Follow me," she commanded heading straight for the stairs. Wally followed asking here where she was going. Artemis finally stumbled into a bedroom and pulled him in with her.

"Artemis what's gotten into-" she stopped his question with her lips pushing him up against the door locking it as she did so.

"If you don't get me at least partially undressed in two seconds I might lose it," she said between breathless kisses.

Wally didn't need any further explanation to start pulling her clothes off. Her hands pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and let his shirt follow their pile of clothes quickly.

"If you don't have a condom I swear-"

"Relax beautiful, I have one." He held up the packet which she snatched and tore open quickly rolling it over him. Jumping she latched herself around his waist and pressed her lips to his again.

Wally thrust inside of her roughly making her cry out, partly from pain, the other part pleasure. It was a little awkward with both of them still halfway dressed and against a door but she didn't care she just wanted him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?" He grunted into her shoulder while he pounded into her hard enough to make the door shake behind her.

"Seeing you onstage got me so hot," her head tipped back as she answered her fingernails clawed down his back.

"Remind me to invite you to the rest of my gigs," she could tell by his tone that he was grinning. The archer bit down onto his shoulder and smirked when he moaned loudly.

"Faster," she whispered in his ear. He obeyed going impossibly fast making her arch her back.

"What's my name?" Artemis looked at him with raised brows. "Come on you know you want to say it," he was right she did, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"People are going to hear," she stated.

"The music is loud enough that they won't," he chuckled. "Now tell me what's my name?" The pleasure was too much she couldn't help it. "Who makes you feel good?" His thumb pressed to her clit and she let out a squeaky noise of pleasure.

"Wally," she cried out letting her nails continue to rake down his back. His name kept coming no matter how hard she tried to stop it her orgasm was fast approaching.

"There's my girl," he whispered. That was enough to make her come while continuing to call out his name. She was still shaking when he pulled out and threw out the condom.

"Wait you already-"

"You were having such a good time you must not have noticed." Wally teased while he zipped his pants.

"Please it was not that good," Artemis tried to lie but her shaky legs told another story.

"I beg to differ," he said smugly. The blonde looked in the mirror and tried to fix her post sex hair, but it was no use.

"I look like I just got fucked," she groaned. 

"I would hope so," he joked earning a glare from her.

"Seriously you gave me a huge hickey!" Artemis observed the large purplish spot on her shoulder exposed by her tank top.

"Here put this on," he handed her his jacket. It was huge on her but she was just glad she wouldn't have to explain away the large mark on her.

"Let's get back down there before someone comes looking for us," she pushed past him and unlocked the door. Two people were waiting to use the bedroom when they exited.

"Nice West," a guy who looked tipsy clapped Wally's shoulder as he went into the room with the equally tipsy girl.

The other couple shut the door as they were descending the stairs, Artemis rejoined the group while Wally went to help clean up the stage.

"Wally went looking for you a while ago, did he find you?" M'gann asked, her cheeks looked flushed and she was slurring her words. At least she was getting a taste of a high school party.

"Last I saw he was helping with the stage," she lied smoothly. Her tipsy teammate accepted the lie and went back to chattering with the others.

"Hey guys, ready to get out of here?" Wally had reappeared miraculously still grinning widely.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Robin eyed him suspiciously.

"I had a really good set," Wally responded.

"I don't wanna leave!" M'gann announced throwing her hands in the air and laughing.

Once the group finally convinced their friend it was time to go home they walked together to the zeta laughing and joking like normal teenagers. It was moments like this that Artemis felt like her adolescence was in some way normal.

"Artemis are you okay? You're walking a little funny," Kaldur asked meaning all too well.

"Fine, my shoes are just a little uncomfortable." Artemis hadn't noticed she was limping a little, but she did notice the little satisfied smile Wally gave.

They entered the cave and Artemis volunteered to put M'gann to bed. That would prove to be more difficult than she thought.

"Meg just please get into the bed," she begged pulling the covers back.

"I'm not sleepy!" The girl was floating around her room giggling drunkenly. "Listen I know," she slurred in the blonde's face.

"Know what?" Everything that M'gann could've found out about her came racing to her mind.

"You and Wally, I know," her voice took on a sing song quality. Artemis felt her face flush a bright red as she sputtered for a few moments.

"H-how did you know?"

"I wasn't a hundred percent, but you just confirmed everything for me!" M'gann let out a laugh that almost sounded maniacal. "I can go to sleep now, but don't think you won't be giving me girl talk tomorrow." She crawled under her covers looking so satisfied with herself Artemis had half a mind to whack her.

"How's drunky?" Robin questioned as she entered the kitchen.

"Annoying, but at least she's asleep," Artemis leaned against the wall nearly asleep on her feet. "I think I'm turning in too," she yawned.

"I'm right behind you," Wally jumped off of where he was seated on the counter. They called good nights over their shoulders and trudged to the hallway.

"Be honest, was my performance good?" He asked before she entered her room.

"Was me throwing myself at you not a sufficient review," she asked sarcastically.

"I'd like an actual answer, not sass." He shot back with equal sarcasm. 

"What do you mean an actual answer?" She shrugged off his jacket which he snatched from her hands quickly.

"You can be honest if it was shitty just tell-" Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled him down for a kiss by the front of his white t-shirt that looked unnecessarily good on him.

"You did good tonight," she stated letting her fingers linger on his shirt for a moment longer. Before he could give any response she disappeared into her room shutting the door behind her.

Artemis learned another thing about herself from Wally West: apparently she had a thing for musicians.


End file.
